the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Hyujarimo
'Approval' 4/30/14 3 feats bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Personality: Hyujarimo is a quiet and gentle soul. This does not mean that he keeps to himself and is a complete introvert. In no way does Hyujarimo’s gentle nature get in the way of him fighting for a cause that he believes is right. At the beginning of Hyujarimo’s journey the closest person in his life is his father, but he is away more often than he is home. Appearance: Hyujarimo is about 5’5” with long jet black hair that goes down below his waist. Besides a small striped cord that ties around his head, his hair naturally flows down to his waist until it is stopped by a loose tie at the bottom. Two thick strands of hair frame his face. Hyujarimo has green eyes but white pupils, reminiscent of the Hyuuga clan despite having no relation to them. He dons a garb quite like the Uchiha of old’s garb, The main difference being the fact that his crest is on the front, not the back. Hyujarimo has quite a pale complexion. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 8 ' 'Speed: 7 ' 'Chakra Levels: 7 ' 'Chakra Control: 6 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP:55 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Medical Ninjutsu ' '''Genin 2: Ice release ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Chakra Scalpel – The User creates a blade of chakra that can be used to strike opponenets, however these blades do no visible damage to an opponent when struck. Instead the cut muscles internally, severed muscles can be fatal, in the case of attacking the heart, but often disable the opponent instead. Unfortunately these blades cannot be used to block an enemies attack. CP, 5CP upkeep # Ice Release: Diamond Dust - The user freezes his arm completely and then breaking the ice and sends the shards flying towards his opponent with tremendous speed, the sharp pieces being able to cut up a target. 10CP # Ice Release: Solid Fog Technique – The user can fire a fog from their mouth towards whatever they desire. The fog looks and acts just like normal fog, though there is one difference. Once fired, the user can freeze the moisture in the cloud to make a solid. It moves and looks like a cloud, but it would hit something as a big solid mass.CP user can also freeze the fog, coating everything in it with a thick coat of ice for an extra 10 CP Equipment *4EP Ice Bombs *2EP Wire Strings Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story Early History of Yuki Hyujarimo Yuki Hyujarimo was born to a male peddler from the land of Kirigakure and a female missing-nin who’s origins are unknown. After just a year of motherhood, Hyujarimo’s mother returned him to his father, stating that her nindo was calling her and she had to return to it without ever really explaining to anyone what it was. Hyujarimo’s father returned to Kirigakure to open a more solid business peddling wares in a fixed location rather than travelling the world with a child. Despite his best efforts in Kirigakure and after many years they were just not making enough money to survive, so Hyujarimo’s father returned to the life of a travelling peddler, leaving Hyujarimo in Kirigakure with a home and enough money to survive each time he left until he came back. Hyujarimo had a relatively solitary life until he decided to become a ninja. Hyujarimo decided to become a ninja to pursue the dream of peace that he had read of in his history books. Great heroes like Jiraiya, Nagato and Naruto inspired Hyujarimo to pick up a kunai. Unfortunately for Hyujarimo, his father was not a ninja and his mother was missing, fortunately though, Hyujarimo’s uncle was once a skilled ninja and despite having both his legs below the knee removed under mysterious circumstances, he was able to teach Hyujarimo some basic ninja techniques and send him on his way to becoming a genin. Hyujarimo is a distant cousin of Yuki Haku. His great-grandfather is Haku's uncle. Category:Character Category:Kirigakure